Love Lost and Found
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: A Tasuki and Nuriko fic. Lame attempt at lemon, I'm sorry ( )


Nuriko is alive in this fic. Set after the incident with Hikou controlling Tasuki.  
...

Nuriko and the others were preparing to eat dinner. Miaka and Tamahome went back to their own world again.

"I just hope they'll be alright. When their back into that other universe, we wont be able to protect them, no da." Chichiri said.

"You're right. I just hope they can go back here right away." Nuriko said.

Looking at the group he noticed that a certain flamehead was missing.

"Where's Tasuki?" He asked.

"I tried to call him, but he said he didnt really want to eat. Im sure he's still upset over what happened" Chiriko said.

The other looked sad, feeling sorry for their bandit friend.

"I'll go look for him."Nuriko said.

"You sure have a way with words Nuriko. I'm sure he'll understand, if its you, no da" Chichiri said. Nuriko just smiled at them and left.

He found him staring at the lake nearby. A blank and a really upset look on his eyes. Nuriko felt his heart going to his friend. Tasuki was the most honest person he knew, and it might be really hard for him, for his feelings to be toyed.

He silently sat down beside his friend. The two sat in silence and watched the tree play with the breeze.

"I'm an aweful person, arent I?" Tasuki spoke, Nuriko watched him as he looks straight, avoiding the feminine warrior's gaze.

"I allowed Hikou to control me and..did that to Miaka.." he continued

"What an ass. I always thought of Miaka as my little sister. I never knew that deep within me...I..I'm such a fool" Tasuki said leaning down on his arms.

Nuriko, was feeling very sad as well. It really seems unbearable to see Tasuki, the always giddy and funny guy, and the most honest person he knew, feling like this.

He pats his head and started stroking his hair.

"We all make mistakes, but what's important is that we learn from it." Nuriko started.

"In the end, you did your best to break free from Hikou's control to save Miaka and Tamahome. You even went far as to harm yourself for their sake. That..I'am so proud of you" Nuriko said making Tasuki look at him. The feminine seishi smiled.

"We all have that darkness within us, almost every human does. What's important is that, we all have the ability to beat that darkness within, we should always prevail." he said still stroking his head.

"Im sure, Miaka and Tamahome, doesnt blame you for anything. We dont either. Miaka and Tamahome knows how much you love both of them. The loyalty and bond you have for them, cannot be easily broken by some old demon God." Nuriko said making Tasuki smile.

"Nuriko..If.. if I did that to you, will you hate me?" Tasuki said seriously. Nuriko stared at his eyes for awhile then jokingly covered her chest.

"I'm a guy remember?" he said jokingly, making Tasuki blush.

"Y..you dork! I..I dont mean that!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, making Nuriko burst in laughter.

"I know, I know I'm just joking! Sit down!" He said between laughter while pulling Tasuki down.

The flame haired seishi gruffly sat back down, blushing from the image that suddenly flash on his head. Images that he dreamed of, way way back, when they still havent summoned Suzaku. A dream where he and Nuriko are somewhat on an alternate universe and...

"What I mean is that, what if I unintentionally betray you, like what I did with Miaka and Tamahome. Will you forgive me as well." Tasuki was almost nervous to hear Nuriko's answer.

"Well, you said it yourself. It was unintentional, you dont have control over it. So I will, I will forgive you, and I wont even blame you... because I trust in you, because you're a treasured friend, and I love you Tasuki. That's why I know, you wont do anything that will hurt me, right?" Tasuki found himself blushing furiously as he was rewarded with a beautiful smile of the purple haired Seishi.

Tasuki felt his heart beating fast at the moment. And he's feeling light and warm, unlike earlier, when he was alone, he was feeling overwhelmed and cold. He didnt understand it though, but he knew, he liked it a great deal. And he knew it was because of his friend beside him.

"Y...you love me? W-what in the world are talking about?" Tasuki said, blushing furiously. His mind, playing tricks on him.

Nuriko smiled at the younger boy, he looks like a flushed kid, solving some puzzles out. He cupped Tasuki's face and kissed his forehead.

"Wha...what the.." he said standing, blushing more furiously and he looks like he's about to explode.

Nuriko gigles, trust Tasuki to make things complicated.

"Baka! Of course I love you, I love Tamahome, Miaka, Hotohori.. and I love Chichiri, Chiriko and Mitsukake as well.. I love all of you.. So I do will everything in my power to protect you, and all of our friends." Nuriko said before standing and started walking away.

"So wipe that stupid and gloomy look on your face. You are important to us Tasuki, we trust you so much. Our bond and our friendship is strong. And That old Tenkou would have to walk over my dead body, before he can severe that." Nuriko said before walking away.

"Like I'll let that happen to you again. He'd have to go through me first." Tasuki mumbles.

"Oh I forgot.." Nuriko suddenly faced him and smile.

"If you want to make it up to Miaka and Tamahome, let's defeat Tenkou, together Tasuki, for their sake." he said smiling.

Tasuki stared at him for a moment and smiled as well. He walked to the purple haired seishi and pat him on the head.

"Yeah..let's defeat Tenkou.. together.. All of us"

 _Thank you Nuriko.._

...

During the incident with the false Tamahome, Nuriko was captured by Tenkou, as he used himself as shield, saving Miaka.

The Seishi's are disoriented and distraught.

"What if they kill him?" Miaka was beyond horrified. Again, Nuriko's selfless act of saving her, got him into danger.

"Tamahome, what should we do?" said the panicking priestess.

Tasuki remembered their last conversation. He remembered how Nuriko saved him from the deep angst he felt.

"I'm going to save him.." Tasuki said on a low voice as he stood up.

"Tasuki.. wait.." Tamahome said.

"I'm going to save Nuriko... Tenkou's not taking him away again.. Not this time.. Not if I can help it!" Tasuki screamed. His heart slamming on his chest with the anxiety and worry, about Nuriko's safety.

A pitch black portal appeared outside and by then they understood that they being invited by Tenkou himself. Tasuki waited no time and ran inside.

"Tasuki!" the warriors tried to ran after him, but the portal closed on them.

"Tasuki!" Miaka shouted in despair.

Upon reaching the end of the portal, Tasuki was welcome by an unfamiliar face.

"Greetings, Suzaku Celestial warrior, Tasuki.." the indigo haired man said.

"Yeah?! who are you? And what have you done to Nuriko?!" she glared as the young man laugh at him.

"My name is Renkou.. and you're looking for Nuriko? A seishi? Im so sorry, but the only ones here is me and my bride.." the young man said and as he gestured his hand as if cueing someone to come to him, Tasuki's heart sank to the ground as he saw Nuriko emerged from the shadow.

"Yes, my love?" Nuriko said with uncharacteristic voice as he came to the man, and that Renkou placed his arms around them. The sight was especially flirtatious.

Tasuki's eyes wander to Nuriko, he's not wearing his usual boys clothes, rather, he was wearing a woman's outfit, with slight makeup and with her hair tied on the back, with jewel ornaments all over him. One of the few chances he saw Nuriko on his woman look, and Tasuki had to admit, that he was the most beautiful woman or man he had ever seen.

"You have to forgive me Tasuki, for taking him.. Lord Tenkou gave him to me as a gift, and I instantly fell in love with him, I want to make him my bride." Renkou said, holding Nuriko's chin, turning him to look upward.

Tasuki was angry to the umpteenth level. He watched Renkou's hands and they roamed around Nuriko's waist. He felt himself shaking anger as the man pulled his friend close to his body.

"Bride? Love?! Dont give me that crap! Dont ever spoke about love so lightly! Especially with Nuriko! I'll hands off of him, if I were you!"Tasuki said, shaking as he seethed in anger. He's having mixed emotions at this moment, at the sight of his treasured friend being manhandled as if he was somekind of Renkou's lover.

Without him realizing he was being hold in place with chains, that he cannot even move to hold is harrissen.

"Wh...Let go of me!Nuriko! Nuriko wake up!" he screamed, Nuriko on the other hand only looked at him with blank eyes. Tasuki noted that Nuriko looks like a doll at this state.

"Do you want to be our witness, as we become one Tasuki?" Renkou said, as he slowly leaned down to Nuriko.

With wide eye, he witnessed as Renkou kissed Nuriko on the lips. He saw a tear slipped down from his friend's eye. Nuriko is crying.

That was enough to make Tasuki explode. A surge of uncontrollable anger overtook his entire being. Unconsciously, he emitted an unbelieveable amout of ki and was able to break free from the chains.

"Get away from him!" Tasuki charged at the enemy with all his strength. He's determined to kill the enemy that dared to lay his hands on Nuriko.

"Why do you want to take my bride?" Renkou said, finding it hard to beat the raging Seishi.

"Stop!Stop! Stop! Quit saying that you're going to make him your lover! Quit speaking those disgusting things on him! I'll definitely wont allow you to a hand on him ever again.!" And with a concentrated attack, he delivered a strong wave of fire that even Renkou was not able to evade.

His half burnt body lay in front of Tasuki.

"Da..damn you.." renkou spouted, his half dead body slowly turning into ashes.

"Nuriko! Kill him! Now!"he ordered.

As Tasuki looked back Nuriko was on the verge of stabbing him if a sword.

"Nuriko!" he called with all his might.

 _Let's beat Tenkou together... Tasuki'_ Nuriko's eye snapped open. Before the blade can even come near him Nuriko stopped, with a tear on his eyes, which are now back into normal.

"No! Kill him Nuriko! What are you doing?!" Renkou screamed as Nuriko let go of the sword.

"Tasuki.." he said before he fell on his knees. Tasuki hurriedly came to catch him before he fell forward.

"Wha...the spell is broken! No! Nuriko..." Renkou said before he was completely burned to ashes.

Tasuki watched as another one of Tenkou's underling was defeated. The surrounding changed, it looks like it was all an illusion. Upon looking, Tasuki can say they were only near a village, but was brought far away from where their friends are staying.

"I...I'm sorry Tasuki.."Nuriko said holding into his arms for support. He's looking down, but Tasuki watched as he wiped his lips. His face gradually contorted in pain and anger.

Tasuki remembered the anger he felt upon seeing Renkou kiss Nuriko, in front of him.

Tasuki grunted and pulled Nuriko into a tight embrace. With the flame warrior's arm around him protectively, Nuriko found himself crying. He wasnt scared or anything alike, he was disgusted. He was toyed upon by the man. He was turned into a doll.

Tasuki found himself angry at himself. He allowed Nuriko to be toyed upon. The bandit found himself tightening his embrace on his friend, as he was crying. Nuriko was strong, all that couldn't have fazed him, except that he was manhandled and kissed, by that bastard. Tasuki found himself seething again.

Nuriko's sobs turned quieter. He pulled away from Tasuki and stood up.

"Im sorry Tasuki.. I tried to kill you..Thank you for saving me." Nuriko said.

Tasuki looked at him seriously. Nuriko looked like a frail and delicate woman as he looks now, but a strong woman nonetheless. He must've sensed Tasuki's serious gaze, that's why he looked at him and smiled the best he can.

"Let's go back... our friends must be worried about us.." he said smiling, before he turn his back from Tasuki and started walking.. before he can even get away.. Nuriko was pulled into Tasuki's broad chest, and the next thing her knew, if that the bandit's lips is on his, and they are sharing a heated and passionate kiss.

As they broke the kiss. Tasuki leaned his forehead on his fellow Seishi looking at his wine colored pools.

"Why?" Nuriko confusedly said.

Tasuki remained quiet and picked him up. The bandit was surprised again at how unbelievably light Nuriko is. Another gentle reminder how Nuriko could pass easily as a woman.

"Tasuki.. where are we going?" Nuriko asked, as he was being carried by Tasuki.

"We're far off from our friends, we can find them better tomorrow." he answered. "We'll stay at the village for tonight" he said.

Only a few walk from the forest, Tasuki found an inn and accommodated themselves into a sharing room with 2 beds.

Tasuki settled Nuriko deposited his beautiful friend on the bed. And covered him with blankets.

"Get some rest Nuriko" He sat as he sat on the ground beside his bed. Not wanting to be apart from his friend, who's awhile ago, was almost taken away again.

Now that Nuriko is safe, Tasuki felt himself relieved.

Nuriko sat down making Tasuki to look at him. Nuriko looked down at his hands.

"Im sorry Tasuki.." Nuriko repeated.

Tasuki felt a severe sadness upon seeing Nuriko's sad eyes. He has always been the haply and cheerful charmer of the group. Its so hard seeing him at this state. She was so beautiful and yet her eyes are so miserable.

He watched as Nuriko touched his lips once again.

"Thank you.. for saving me.." Nuriko said.

Tasuki couldnt bare it anymore. He stood up and sat beside Nuriko, he snaked his hands on Nuriko's waist and pulled him close, he again captured his lips with his.

Nuriko placed his hands on Tasuki's neck, finding their way to Tasuki's flame hair.

Tasuki eagerly pulled Nuriko closer deeping the kiss. Nuriko opened his mouth to give access to Tasuki. He noted that Tasuki tasted like mint. That he was sure of.

Slowly, Tasuki pushed Nuriko on his back and towered over him.

"Where were you touched?" he asked and leaned down to kiss Nuriko from his forehead down to his collar, in which he sucked. He knew it would turn into a hickey, but he doesnt care at the moment. He wasnt sure about his feelings about the beautiful seishi but he wanted to mark Nuriko as his. Wipe every mark and every touch that damned Renkou gave to him. He wanted Nuriko to forget.

Nuriko moaned as he felt Tasuki sucking harder.

"Tasuki... wait" he said. The flame haired warrior looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him once again. This time it's more possessive, claiming. Nuriko briefly thought for a moment that this is still an illussion made by Tenkou if not for the glowing Seishi mark on Tasuki's arm and his warmth.

"Where were you touched? I'll wipe every bits off of you.." Tasuki said with a determined fire on his eyes. Nuriko saw different emotions.. Passion, Determination, Anger, Sadness and one which he cannot understand.

"You dont have to do this Tasuki.. I.. I'm okay now.." Nuriko said cupping his cheeks.

"I'm not okay! I'm not okay with everything that's happened! I.. I cannot get it off my mind.. the way he kissed you... the way he held you on his arms.. Im not okay seeing that Nuriko..." Tasuki burried his head on Nuriko's chest. With his clothes, a little bit down, the mark of the willow is visibly glowing.

"Tasuki.." Nuriko said, enveloping the younger man into an embrace.

"Ssshhh, it's okay Tasuki.. forget it" taking pity into the distraught Seishi. Nuriko did what he thought was right.

He cupped his face and kissed hkm once again. If the heated kiss they share and take his mind off of things, he would gladly help.

In the passionate exchange they share, Tasuki was surprised on how much he desired to be this close with Nuriko. How much he desire to own the beautiful seishi beneath him. His mind wandered to the brief moments during their adventures he caught himself at the edge of falling for his co-warrior.

He knew, that he and Nuriko shared an earliest blush of infatuation before. They we're always, always together, not until Nuriko's decision to go to the Shinzaho alone. Had they we'rent separated. Tasuki knew that something could've started between them.

Tasuki was left wondering, if he had always loved Nuriko even after he died and reincarnated.

Nuriko broke the kiss once again and smiled at him.

"Nuriko.." Tasuki said, kissing the boy beneath him on a chaste kiss.

"Be mine, tonight.. Make love with me Nuriko" Tasuki said, seriously. Nuriko was surprised again with the fire on Tasuki's eyes. He smiles gently at him as he held Tasuki's cheeks. The latter kissed his hands in return.

"Are you serious about this? You dont have to do this Tasuki.. Your passionate and determined kisses are enough to make me forget." Nuriko said.

"But, it's not enough Nuriko.. It's not enough.. I love you, I have always loved you.. Please be mine.. Nuriko.. please be mine." Tasuki said leaning to the feminine warrior beneath.

"Tasuki.. I'm a boy, remember?" Nuriko said, surprised at the flame haired warrior's confession. Reminding Tasuki, Ensuring that he's not just acting because of what he looked tonight.

"I dont care.. It doesnt matter to me..I love you for being you Nuriko..I love you as Nuriko, who smacked me on the wall, as Nuriko who knocks sense to the Nuriko, who I vowed to protect." Tasuki said.

Not expecting Tasuki's confession. Nuriko felt tears flowing out. He never thought, how well Tasuki can convey his feelings, to the point that he's starting to believe that they have a chance.

"Ssshhhh, dont cry, my love.." Tasuki kissed the tears away.

" You dumb idiot.. I.. I love you too Tasuki. I have loved you for a very long time. The only thing I regret when I died is that I wont be able to see you, touch you or talk to you again." he said.

Whatever Nuriko wanted to say was muffled by Tasuki's lips on him. Again, they we're sharing a passionate kiss. This time, both knew what was the other feeling earlier.. it was love..

"Nuriko.. be mine.." Tasuki pleaded as he's leaning on Nuriko's forehead, staring into her deep wine colored eyes.

Nuriko stared at him, before pulling him close.

"Make me yours Tasuki.." he said before pulling the younger boy and sharing another kiss.

The two shared a night of love, amidsts the world's chaos. They were afterall, each other's ephemeral euphoria.

Nuriko woke up to a light feathery kisses on his face. He smiled, he knew who it was even without opening his eyes. The man beside him pulled him closer to his broad chest.

"You're amazing Nuriko" Tasuki spoke, and Nuriko found himself returning the hug.

"Thank you Tasuki, it sure is wonderful" he said.

"Thank you Nuriko.. for allowing me." he answered making Nuriko smile.

"Does this means, I'm no longer allowed to entertain suitors?" Nuriko joked, making Tasuki pulled him closer.

"Of course. I'll fry anyone who dare to come near you" Tasuki grinned.

"Cheeky" Nuriko leaned and headed back to sleep and Old Tenkou could go to hell for all they care.

The End

I cant write proper lemon, Im so embarrassed. (╥﹏╥)


End file.
